<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Confession of a Lifetime by JazzBlade</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434641">The Confession of a Lifetime</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzBlade/pseuds/JazzBlade'>JazzBlade</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Club Penguin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Love Confessions, M/M, Valentine's Day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:35:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzBlade/pseuds/JazzBlade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>JPG has fallen madly in love with Gary, probably a lot more than he realizes. One problem though, he doesn’t know how the hell to confess his feelings. Thankfully Valentine’s Day is right around the corner, and he has the help of his good friend Dot to make sure things go as smooth as possible. Let’s just hope he can keep from losing it...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gary/Jet Pack Guy (Club Penguin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Planning things out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jet Pack Guy had a lot on his mind, which isn’t out of the ordinary for him, but this time it was something that began nagging at him. This something was a someone, a person who he considers a wonderful friend of a long time now. Though, Guy began to develop a different type of feeling for this friend, a feeling of growing fondness and bliss whenever he was around them. That person was Gary the Gadget Guy, the tech team's well-known inventor and admin for the EPF. Guy was confused as to why he suddenly began feeling this way about him. Does that come from knowing someone for so long? Why is it happening now? Does Gary feel that way too? Before he could continue with questioning, a young woman walked through the door.</p><p>”Morning, JPEG!” She said playfully, sitting down at the break room table next to Guy.</p><p>”Morning, Dot”</p><p>Dot’s head turned a bit, “What’s up? You look like you’ve been thinking a lot.”</p><p>”How could you tell?”</p><p>”Well, when you’re a master of disguise, it’s pretty easy to see through someone’s facial expression.”</p><p>”...Really?”</p><p>”Yeah, that or if I look at you long enough, I can see how tired you are.”</p><p>”Well, you probably don’t see much; I’m not <em>that </em>tired.”</p><p>”Suuuure,” Dot replied as she touched up her light blonde hair, “Anyways, what’s got you thinking?”</p><p>Guy was hesitant about if he should say. Sure, Dot was good at giving advice related to relationships, but what if her help goes to nothing? He took a deep breath and asked;</p><p>”How do you know when you’re in love?”</p><p>“...In love?”</p><p>”Yeah...”</p><p>”Well...hmm, that’s a bit of a tricky one.”</p><p>Dot put her hand to her chin and started to think.</p><p>”I guess some indicators would be thinking about them a lot, being a lot more happy around them, wanting to be with them a lot...I could go on, but those are some of the basics.”</p><p>”...Well, I guess I <em>am </em>in love then.”</p><p>”Really? That’s great to hear! I’m glad you’re letting yourself go through these emotions.”</p><p>”You say that like I’m some cold rock.”</p><p>”Well, saying you aren’t one would be kinda lying, would it not?”</p><p>Guy sighed, “I guess not...”</p><p>Dot began to feel a bit concerned, “You sound worried, do you not like being in love?”</p><p>”Well, no, it’s not that... I guess it’s more of <em>who </em>I’m in love with.”</p><p>”Ahhh, I see,” she said, nodding along, “Who is it if you don’t mind me asking?”</p><p>“It’s... uhh” Guy started to rub his temple with nervousness. He was only telling Dot, so why is it such a big deal? He took another breath and replied. “It’s uh, Gary...”</p><p>Dot looked at him with a slight surprise, “Aww, you two would be cute together! What’s got you so worried there?”</p><p>”Well, I worry that he won’t feel the same, and I’ll end up ruining the friendship we already have...”</p><p>”Ohhh, yeah, I can understand the fear there. But I’m sure he’ll understand!”</p><p>”Maybe... But another thing is how the <em>hell</em> do I tell him? Do I just say ‘Hey, I love you’?”</p><p>”I mean if you wanna be straight forward then sure. But you’ll want to make your confession mean something, y'know?”</p><p>”Mean something? Like, tell him how much he means to me?”</p><p>”Yeah! Tell him how much you care about him, and maybe even gift him a little something.”</p><p>”Yeah, a gift sounds good... what should I get him, though?”</p><p>“Think about it; what holiday is coming up soon?”</p><p>”Valentine’s day?”</p><p>”Bingo, I’m sure you can find a lot of sweet cards, pretty flowers, or tasty sweets for him!”</p><p>”Yeah...yeah, that’ll work well!” Guy said with a bit more excitement; this was starting to feel not as stressful anymore. </p><p>“Ok, how about this; get a box of chocolates with a little card on it, meet up with him somewhere private, and then go from there?”</p><p>”That’s a great plan, Dot, thank you.”</p><p>She gave him a pat on the shoulder, “No problem, dude, always happy to help! I gotta go open shop now, but I’ll meet up with you this afternoon to find something he’ll like. Sound good?”</p><p>”Sounds great, see you then.”</p><p>”Seeya!” Dot finished with and headed to her workstation for the day. Guy reflected on their conversation and went to his training room with a little smile on his face.</p><p>
  <em>Yeah, I can do this...</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Making it Work</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is it, the time has come for Guy to tell Gary how he feels, but things get slippery when something so simple is forgotten.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was 4:34 pm, and people were starting to leave their jobs and either headed home for the evening or did some last-minute Valentine’s Day shopping. The latter is what Guy and Dot did to find the perfect gift for Gary, whether it be a delicious box of peanut butter chocolates or a fabulous bouquet of roses. As they ventured through the gift shop, however, they noticed something a bit off.</p><p>”I know it’s rush hour and last-minute shopping time, but doesn’t seem a bit... busier than usual?”</p><p>Guy looked around and noticed just how many people were there. “Yeah, it’s like there are more groups at least.l</p><p>”Yeah, pretty strange,” Dot said, those she focused back on some of the bouquet arrangements. “Hey, maybe you should get him something with a balloon; those are always fun!”</p><p>”Heh, yeah, that would be kinda cute...” He chuckled as he grabbed his phone from the back pocket.</p><p>”Did you tell G that you wanted to meet up tomorrow?”</p><p>”Gonna do it right now; what do you think about four pm at the beacon?”</p><p>”I think that’ll be perfect! He’ll be done with work then, and if it works out, you two can go straight to dinner.”</p><p>“Yeah...if” Guy said with a slightly nervous laugh, “Let’s just focus on the confession and see from-“</p><p>Before he could finish his sentence, Guy’s eyes caught a glimpse of today’s time and day. After reading it twice, and even three times, it finally made sense.</p><p>”...Dot?”</p><p>”Yeah?”</p><p>”I think we’re both stupid.”</p><p>”...The fact that you include yourself makes this far more concerning.”</p><p>Guy gestured her to follow him to the fountain, a place with less foot traffic and broke the news there.</p><p>“So, what is today’s date?”</p><p>”The 13th, of course.”</p><p>”And Valentine’s day is tomorrow, right.”</p><p>”Uh-huh... what are you saying?”</p><p>Guy pulled up a calendar on his phone and showed it to Dot. Her fave then went from confusion to unpleasant shock.</p><p>”TODAY’S THE FOURTEENTH?!”</p><p>”APPARENTLY SO”</p><p>“Oh my god...” Dot sighed, giving herself a facepalm. Guy started to pace around the area, running his hands through his crimson hair.<br/><em>Great, I knew things were going too well...I really can’t do this.</em></p><p>Dot sat down on a bench in front of the fountain and took a deep breath. “Ok, let’s not start stressing out because that’ll just make things worse. We can still work things out!”</p><p>“How, though? It’s already almost five pm, and I doubt any of the places I picked to meet are gonna be empty.”</p><p>“Hmm”</p><p>As Dot started thinking about a plan B, Guy sat next to her, head in hands. “This was a horrible idea...” he mumbled.</p><p>”Heyyy, let’s not start backing out now; we still have some hours left in the day to work with.”</p><p>”...Yeah, you’re right; it’ll just have to be at a later time.”</p><p>”That’s the spirit! How about we aim for 5:30 pm?”</p><p>”That sounds like a good time; I’ll text G now and see if he’ll be available then.”</p><p>”Great, while you do that, I’ll go find a gift so we can get the heck outta here.”</p><p>”Sounds good to me.”</p><p>Dot got up and headed over to the store's candy section, and Guy stayed behind on the bench.</p><p>~<b></b></p><p><b>JPG:</b> Hi Gary, are you busy right now?</p><p><b>Gary:</b> Heya, Guy! I’m starting wrapping things up here now. Did you need anything?</p><p><b>JPG:</b> Yeah, actually, I wanted to talk to you about something kinda important.</p><p><b>Gary:</b> I can do that, anywhere in particular?</p><p><b>JPG: </b>Umm, is your lab an ok place?</p><p><b>Gary: </b>Of course it is!</p><p><b>JPG: </b>Ok, good, I’ll be in about 20 mins</p><p><b>Gary: </b>Alrighty, I’ll be waiting! :))</p><p>~</p><p>”I’m baaack, and I managed to find these chocolate-covered coffee beans in a cute little heart box!” Dot said cheerfully as she held up a small shopping bag.</p><p>”Huh, I didn’t know those even existed.”</p><p>”Me neither, to be honest, but when I saw them, I just knew I had to get some.” She handed Guy the bag, “Did you talk with him?”</p><p>”Yes, I did; we’re gonna meet at his lab. Not the most romantic, but at least it’s quiet.”</p><p>“Good! Anything else you could use help with?”</p><p>He thought for a moment but ultimately decided that everything was up to him now. “I think I’m ready.”</p><p>”Awesooome, I know you can do this.”</p><p>Evening time crept up on the two, and they headed outside, and the sky was a bright and beautiful orange-pink sunset.</p><p>”Well, I’ll catch you later. Good luck!” Dot said as her goodbye,</p><p>”Thanks for everything; see you later too.” Guy replied, and they both parted ways for the evening.</p><p>————————————</p><p>5:31 pm, Guy stood in front of the laboratory door, holding onto the red heart box. A thousand thoughts were zooming through his head, most of them being some form of doubt. Was this a good idea? What if he says no? Why didn’t I just wait a little bit longer? But Guy knew deep down that he had to do this.</p><p>It was now or never.</p><p>He tucked the box in his coat, then pulled out his key card and held it to the entrance scanner, and have a few seconds, it gave a beep of approval. The doors opened, and Guy walked inside, consisting of a camera room in the center, the lab to the left, and communal space to the right.</p><p>
  <em>G said he was done for the day, right? He’s probably not in his lab.</em>
</p><p>He headed right and stopped in front of the break room door and took a deep breath. But before he could open the door, it seemed like Gary was already nearby and opened it himself<em>.</em></p><p><em>”</em>Ah, hello there, Guy!” The curly blue-haired scientist exclaimed, “It’s good to see you.”</p><p>
  <em>Ohhh, he’s handsome</em>
</p><p><em>”</em>Hello Gary, it’s nice to see you too.”</p><p>Guy walked into the room, and the two sat down on a couch in an area similar to a living room. Guy’s heart started to beat through his chest, but he remained calm.</p><p>”So, what did you want to talk to me about?”</p><p>”Uhmm, well... I wanted to ask you something.”</p><p>”Oh yeah?”</p><p>”Mhm”</p><p>Gary adjusted himself, so he was facing Guy a bit more, “What’s on your mind?”</p><p>”Well, uhh... It’s related to our relationship.”</p><p>“Oh yeah?”</p><p>”Mhm... I’ve been thinking about it a lot lately, and I...”</p><p>Guy pulled out the box of chocolates and held it out to Gary. “I have been thinking about us... being more than friends.”</p><p>Gary had a surprised looked on his face, “Guy... are you saying what I think you’re going to say?”</p><p>Guy looked away with a red face and nodded. He finally mumbled out the words that been stuck in his head for months. “Yes, It-think I’m in love with you... will you be my boyfriend?”<br/><br/>“...oh, Guy, I didn’t realize you felt this way about me,” Gary said but then paused for a minute.</p><p>
  <em>Oh fuck, this is happening, oh god.</em>
</p><p>“Y-you don’t have to say yes, I just-“</p><p>”But I want to; I would absolutely love to be your boyfriend!”</p><p>Gary smiled with such joy and pulled Guy in for a big hug. He never thought that someone would fall in love with him, nor would it be his good friend, but he wouldn’t have it any other way. Guy was completely shocked and began feeling overwhelmed with happiness like never before. He pulled away from the hug and rested his forehead on Gary’s.</p><p>”I... I love you so much.”</p><p>”I love you too; thank you for making this day extra special.”</p><p>They both went silent for a while as they cuddled in each other’s arms. Guy’s mind was put to ease, as he no longer had to worry about his future with Gary. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>